Talk:Spectral Vaettir
Alright: Vengeful Was Khanhei, Resilient Weapon, Riposte, Healing Signet, Enraged Charge, Sprint, "I Am Unstoppable!" at 11+4 tactics, 12 Restoration, 6 Str works quite "ok" if you were to farm them One at the time. Must never attack and keep Resilient Weapon up and have less then 5-10 energy all the time. Biz 05:36, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :This is the build I use: OACjAuiKpSOT+gfTlTnTRbVTDgA :Cast BoC and your spirits all in order, move just short of aggro'ing the monster and use summon spirits followed by painful bond. Make sure you do this one enemy at a time. I was able to do this with 0 henchmen/heroes; the only tricky part is avoiding the bison and running past a few other monsters but shouldn't be too hard for anyone. I believe these guys have 160 AL against fire damage. Tested with flare, supposed to do 68, but only did 12.-- (T) 11:52, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Damage from Physical sources is similarly reduced. It's as if they have innate Physical and Elemental Resistance.--Semantic 17:50, 28 August 2007 (CDT) You guys are all really smart, expect for one small (oh wait, HUGE) detail: Glacial Stones are NOT exempt from loot scaling! This means that with a 1 person party, you get 8 times less than with an 8 person party...except with an 8 person party you get 8 times less for YOURSELF. What this means is that either way the number of stones YOU personally get is the same, but I imagine killing these with 8 people is a tad faster than alone.24.186.207.198 16:49, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Youve got the numbers off a bit, solo farming items that are not exempted from loot scaling will still produce twice as many items then in a 8 man party. Considering you not always get stones you end up with chances like 1/30 in a full party while soloing is easy 1/7. Biz 04:46, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Maybe you're right, I don't know but I'm going by what I've personally noticed. Solo farming has produced better results than with heroes. ::The number of party members you need to "disable" loot scaling is not equal to the maximum party size for an area. I think, it's 2 in Jaga Moraine. If you go there with a team of 2 human players, you get a drop every kill. I don't know of monsters dropping more than one item per kill. -- numma_cway 18:05, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Bosses =D Biz 04:49, 27 August 2007 (CDT) AL Why is it "estimated"? They do have 160 AL against elemental dmg.-- (Talk) ( ) 11:14, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Because that number was there when I edited it and I had no confirmation if it was the right number. --Macros 23:44, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Confirmation was already above^^^, unless you didn't believe me.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:45, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::It was during the preview. And I was too lazy to test the numbers myself. --Macros 23:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Are you sure they don't just use Elemental Resistance or a Mantra or something? That's a pretty damn high AL for a normal monster! And, how do you know it is for all elements? (T/ ) 23:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Well, I've tested with fire and earth damage, have never seen them use elemental resistance (yet), and I think Macros tested with an element other than fire.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:49, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::I'll do some more testing on it though.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:50, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Air. And I never saw them use Elemental Resistance either. I think the AL is to prevent farming (though of course someone has already found a way around it). --Macros 23:51, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::On an unrelated note, I know they can be farmed since I bought quite a bit of stones from a person who said "rangers can farm them." When I asked how, they ignored me. --Macros 23:54, 8 September 2007 (CDT)